


Trust

by Vixxy_Miles



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I would die by pred kris, Mild Kink, Soft Vore, Susie has a vore fetish just sayin, There is not enough of it, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixxy_Miles/pseuds/Vixxy_Miles
Summary: When Ralsei is cold during the night, Kris knows exactly how to warm him up.
Relationships: Kris & Ralsei & Susie (Deltarune)
Kudos: 4





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a U-turn regarding my last fic.
> 
> Also pred kris is great and I die by that statement

"Ralsei? Are you cold?" 

"Huh?" 

The human leader was quiet, but he was kind as well. "I saw you shivering, and I figured you were cold." Ralsei fidgeted around. "Ah. I guess I am a tiny bit chilly." 

"Really, even with all that fur, you're still cold?" Susie groaned. "Jeez, I guess you really ARE made of toothpaste." 

"Quiet Susie." The goat boy hissed. "You can't expect me to not be cold. It's nighttime!" 

"Yeah yeah, I know." The dracaenae shot back. "Whaddaya wanna do, Kris? You're the leader, you gotta think of something." 

Kris rubbed his temple with his fingers. "I know, I know. I'm just having a hard time-" 

An unhappy growl was emitted from the blue teenager's stomach. 

"-thinking." Kris finished after he was rudely interrupted by his noisy midriff. 

"Why? Because of this?" Susie laughed, poking her claw into the leader's soft tummy. 

"Stop that..." Kris whispered. "Now, to the task at hand. Ralsei is cold, how do we make him not cold?" 

The three teens thought for a bit. Kris's eyes lit up in anticipation. 

"Ralsei, this is probably gonna be a crazy idea, but you have to trust me." The leader gently said. 

Ralsei was willing to try anything at this point. "Okay, what are we going to do?" 

"Do you mind if I... eat you?" Kris whispered. 

Ralsei's face contorted in confusion. "Eat me? Why?" 

"Think about it." The leader said. "It could be warm where you'd go, and hearing... that, this might benefit the both of us." 

Ralsei was a tiny bit confuzzled, but there was sincerity in Kris's voice. 

"I promise that I will not digest you. I'll make sure of it." The blue teenager replied. Susie snickered to the side. 

"Woww, so Kris is a pred, who knew?! If Ralsei's doing it, I wanna do it too!" She cackled. Ralsei was a bit concerned. 

"Two people at once? Are you sure that's not gonna hurt him?" He questioned quietly. Kris shook his head. 

"No, I'll be alright. As long as you guys will be warm in here." The gentle leader whispered, brushing a hand over his belly. 

"O-okay, then, do you mind if I-" The goat adolescent started, prompting a smile out of the human. 

"Be my guest." Kris replied, as he let his mouth open up. Ralsei stepped forward a bit and stuck his paws into Kris's throat. 

'This is so weird, but I kind of like it...' Ralsei thought to himself as he allowed his arms to sink further down into the leader's gut. Soon enough, his entire body was inside the lovely leader's belly. 

"It's dark in here!" Ralsei exclaimed in awe. "I actually really like it! Thank you so much Kris!" Kris blushed at the goat's kind words. 

"Woahhhhh" Susie gasped. "I'm not even sure if I want to be in here, because I could not resist this view," which happened to be Kris, panting due to not being used to having a living being inside of him. By inside of him, it meant that Ralsei remained his normal size while being encapsulated by Kris's stomach, which had stretched to accommodate for it's large "meal". 

"Really? How's it look?" The contented goat said happily. 

"Kris's stomach is, ummm." Susie stuttered a bit, obviously pretty flustered. 

"Pretty big." The quiet human finished for the flustered reptile woman. 

"Y-yeah." Susie squirmed. 

"O-oh, that's lovely! Nothing wrong with a big belly!" Ralsei exclaimed, rubbing Kris's tummy from the inside, eliciting a slight whine from him. 

"Noooooo, stop it..!" The leader snickered. 

"He's not wrong." The dragoness sighed. "God, I hope you can do this more. This is pretty hot." 

"What does hot mean?" Ralsei asked, allowing Kris to brush his hand over his gut. "I suppose it's a similar term to 'sexy'." Kris looked up at Susie and whispered "You get off to this?" 

Susie blushed to the point that her skin might as well be red. "Sometimes, it's kinda embarrassing though." 

Kris shrugged. "That's alright. If you like it, then you like it. Can't blame you." He blushed and let out a quiet giggle. 

"I can hear you guys." Ralsei giggle from the inside of the slimy gut. 

"Oh."  
"Oops." 

"Ahahaha! Well, if you guys like it, then I like it too!" We have to do this a lot more!" 

Susie and Kris nodded. 

They really did.


End file.
